Land Of Uthea
by Bethel97
Summary: Set in a mythical era the land of Uthea though peaceful for many years, have broken into civil war. This book series focuses on various characters; groups and individuals. And the adventures they have whilst trying to avoid the violence.


THIS **CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTRA CHARACTERS AND SOME MILD VIOLENCE.**

 **Most childhoods involve a nice happy family. You wouldn't call mine that though. For I have none both my mother and father left me. For being mixed race. No one has ever wanted or even needed me... now all I can do is run.**

When I was born it was a very hard time. My mother had to hide as all mages did. Back then mages were locked up or killed on the spot. Luckily for my mother, she wasn't poor. She had a family title and wealth to hide behind. If she had been poor things would be much different. But she was unmarried and with child, something wealthier families would look down on. My grandparents, however, didn't want to leave my mother alone but also wanted to keep the family reputation. As to remain a secret my mother had to stay inside until my birth, and no one was to know about me. It was late winter when I was brought into the world. My long raven hair, emerald eyes, and coral lips were of high contrast to my soft peach skin. I would have made a fine heir to any family... if it were not for the ears. Growing up I always hated them and was mocked for them. But I feel as though now I've grown into them. My mother was human, as you know already. However, my father was, in fact, elven, a different race. Then have sharper reflexes, senses and can withstand extreme weather. The bad part is the ears they are long a sharp like daggers. Which really suits them. But when you have small human stumps for ears but an elven point. They do not suit at all. It's like they have been sharpened with a knife. Anyway, with them, I would not be able to hide the fact I am half-elven.

Having been given the name Thiristel no one would suspect I was of blood relation to the noble family. So my status was that of a servant, however, growing up it was never that of a kitchen. I had my own room with toys, clothes and fed well, however, I was never to address my mother or grandparents by family titles it was always lord or lady. An elven maid brought me up alongside my biological mother who would smile and observe my life. It was then when I turned two that my mother got sick. I hardly saw her as she remained in her room. I had scheduled times to see my mother every day. So life wasn't too bad. When I did visit she would often sing to me, or tell me to pull up a chair next to her bed, luxurious it was covered with drapes and cushions to keep her upright she would read to me. I loved her warm voice, and I remember her smile, but somehow never her face. Perhaps such young memories seem rather vague. But it was one of the many times I was happy. One dewy spring morning, I was up bright and early to complete my chores. Me now being five, there wasn't much I could do other than walk and talk. But still, I would collect the eggs, and tend to the livestock then with a small bucket I would fetch water, from the nearby hot springs, for the Lord and lady's bath.

After I had completed everything I would run back to the house all excited, after all, it was mother's birthday I never missed it. Skipping lightly into my room I removed my work clothes and slipped into a light blue frock, which was frilly at the bottom, the sleeves were slightly off the shoulder and strung together with a violet ribbon that tied off around my neck. Using a lowered water basin to clean my face of mud and dust, I had help from Una the maid as she braided my hair into two loose pigtails before pinning my leftover fringe back with a violet ribbon. Smiling at my reflection in the small circle of glass. I turned to face Una and hugged her. I only just managed to reach her upper leg as I embraced her she appeared surprised at first and then chuckled lightly. Patting my head gently, before sending me off to my mother's room.

As I skipped happily towards mother's room, I suddenly stopped when I heard a loud coughing sound emerging from down the hall. One of our servants rushed passed me, down the hall as if in a panic. Worried for Mother I continued quicker this time following behind the servant. When I reached her room. All I heard was my mother in pain, coughing and choking for air. The noise was terrifying. The servant went in mother's room and locked the door. Whatever was going on it was private. Luckily the locks on doors were large and grand to show its wealth so I could briefly see through the keyhole. I saw many servants surrounding the bed; my mother's face was concealed by a nearby drape that cascaded off the bed. My grandparents well Lord and Lady were stood in the corner of the room panicking grandfather trying to comfort an already crying grandmother. My mother body widely spread on the sheets limbs flailing in all directions. All I could hear was her screaming but her voice was raw and full of agony. The servants trying their best to control mother. She kicked an eleven man to the ground. And another slapped filmy across the jawbone. The sight was so unlike her.

Suddenly her agonised screams formed in a word "Thiristel!" She went silent for a moment her body calmed. "You...can't...she's...mine...I won't let you take her!" She was with a high fever and was hallucinating about something. "No. NO. No, you can't have her? I will not marry him if you keep her from me." As a cold cloth was placed on her red forehead. "I will not let you drown your only granddaughter. STOP IT!"

Her chest continued to race heavily up and down. When suddenly her voice changed altogether "LET ME SEE HER! Thiristel! I know you're there!" My ears perked up at the sound this wasn't mother's voice, something seemed ominous about it. But she wanted to see me. Suddenly her hand pointed at the door and at a flick of a wrist, the pieces of wood fell off its hinges. "THIRISTEL? MY CHILD WOULDN'T HIDE FROM ME? Right." My body did not dare move.

This was not my mother, not at all. Mother reached her arm for me. "Come child embrace your mother." Shaking my head briefly I slowly backed away from where the door fell and into the hallway. Mother frowned then screamed again, this time however she burst into tears. Which drew me back to her. I walked closer to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked my voice a little shaky. She looked up from her long hair covered face. "Am I alright?!" She started to laugh now hysterically, everyone was frightened, even my grandparents. We all stayed put for hours until her laughter subsided.

A Mage came from out of the corner and placed his hand on her forehead. Before nodding. Queuing me and the grandparents to come closer, we cautiously sat beside her. She opened her eyes and lightly grabbed my hand squeezing it gently with a smile. Her voice softer now this was her. "You will not leave will you my child?"Stroking my cheek gently."Of course not Mother."She smiled wider now but still weak. "Thank you, my darling" Before her head tilted and fell gently on her pillow.

Her grip was lifeless. My grandmother cried more than usual. Even grandfather's strict physique, melted away as his hand trembled looking down at his child. Then slowly over to me. For the first time, he smiled at me. But it was filled with sadness. The servants bowed and left the room. Grandfather kissed mother's forehead before standing, dusting himself off and sternly walks out. Grandmother dries her tears and embraces her also. When grandmother looked over at me she was usually lovely, but just then her face was full of spite and anger. As if I was to blame for something. She too walked out of the room.

Later in life, I discovered that Amalthea, my mother, had died of possession. Which was common for untrained mages. Spirits attack you from inside your dreams. Influencing your thoughts and greatest fears. As it gets worse, you can no longer tell what is real and fantasy. In a constant daydream or nightmare. Apparently, her fears of losing me during pregnancy were what caused her to become this.

It was not until the next day that we burned mother. Only the wealthy people could attend and 'known' family. I was to watch from where the servants stood. And given chores all day. It was hardly the best of times. Eventually, I was sent away to live with my father.

Not alone, however, Una and another man who carried a long sword escorted me. I believe he was a guard. After we arrived at the eleven convoy to which my father belonged, I had to say my goodbyes to Una. It was a very teary affair and I didn't fully understand at the time why she was leaving me here. Amongst complete strangers. But she said she would visit and removed a brown leather sash with an apple green gem. She always wore it the gem matched her eyes perfectly. She tied it around my neck. And hugged me tightly. She then kissed my forehead and turned to leave. She took a single step before facing me again to adjust my loose pigtails. She smiled again before, walking away for good this time. I never saw her again. But unlike my mother, I would always remember Una.

 **When Una left, I felt abandoned. Everything I had ever learned from human life. Was useless here the cultural traditions and beliefs were so new. A different species I was supposed to fit in amongst. But first I had to find the father.**

This place was strange the people were tall and slim with long jagged ears. The place they were camping was a hillside scattered with tents, caravans, campfires and of course people. Some were cooking others carving bows. The younger ones were sat in front of this open caravan with an older looking woman reading enchantments out a book before they would repeat it. When I was dropped off here I wasn't entirely alone, a guardsman stayed with me, he was strongly opinionated and called these people 'knife ears' it was scary, to say the least. But even so, he tried to cheer me up. When we reached the far end of the camp. There was a much larger fire. A smaller man with grey hair was consulting another about visitors. The taller man was Middle Aged, had long black hair braided back. His eyes were a pale blue, brimming with experience. He wore a chest plate over his tunic and carried a long staff with a sharpened blade at one end and a mace shaped object on the other. You could tell he was a powerful Mage. But not only that he was the leader of this convoy and.. My father.

When the guardsmen and I appeared at the bottom of the summit where father stood. As his piercing gaze looked upon us, a shiver ran down my spine. Banging his staff on the ground hard and pointing down on us he growled. "What business do you have here Human?! Whatever it is you must leave now. Or I will have my archers strike you down." The guardsman didn't seem overly affected by the threats he merely bowed his head. Queuing me to do the same. Clearing his throat he smiled and said calmly. "Come now, no need for threats. I am merely escorting one of your own. Then I shall depart." Both now looking at me. Father's intense gaze made me shiver all the more. "Who is she? She is not of my convoy." Staring closer he focuses on my features and my emerald eyes. Then he recognises something. It was my mother's eyes and his face shape. He appeared confused until the elder whispered something in his ear. "She looks a great deal like..." Fathers face went deathly pale.

His eyes went from my face to my ears. Little points on both. Fathers face went dark crimson and his body relaxed a bit. He nodded and said "Indeed... She is of our clan. Tell me what is your name?" I panicked all looking at me I whispered voice full of nerves. "Be...s- Bes.." Swallowing my fear I yelled "Thiristel! Sir." before bowing my head respectfully. "A Strong name for one so small. One thing though we do not have gender-specific titles. Like the humans, you currently lived with. There are no 'Miss' or 'Mr', 'Lord' and 'Lady'. We call each other by the name was given only. Understood?" He replied standing proud. I politely smiled and nodded again. "Pleased to meet you sir- uh I mean..." Noticing her confusion. He answered, "You shall know me only as Feynriel." Gesturing to the older man "This here is our Elder Ketojin. He informs me of passers-by or any trouble that occurs in this convoy. If you have any trouble, find him." Turning to face Ketojin I bow slowly. Ketojin smiles and bows in reply. "T'is a pleasure." His accent was thick and earthy. Clearly from the northern region. "Ketojin? Okay, I will remember that." The guardsman turned and headed away from the convoy. I never got to know his name.

But that aside... I was accepted into the clan. I learnt their native language with the other elven children. I got picked on, a lot. However, the elder would always help me out. But father I mean Feynriel was always busy. So I saw him leave, our shared caravan in the early morning and returned before I went to sleep. I was often sent to get firewood like most other girls and the young boys would go hunting for supper. Sometimes, I would look up towards the summit. Feynriel always they're watching over us. We would always be safe thanks to his constant watch. I always felt protected. Even when I slept I could feel his presence. Plus the convoy Elder was just as nice. I used to find his Accent funny any infant would. Being in the convoy the longest he told loads of myths, stories and tales of our proud leader.

When he was younger he was very stubborn and rebellious. Always getting into trouble and would often show off. Until he and his brother were out hunting. They found a turned over caravan with thugs surrounding it. A girl about the same age with deep green eyes and long curled hair. Was tied to a nearby tree. She looked exhausted obviously from struggling. Her staff was snapped in multiple places so she couldn't wield it or use her abilities effectively. Instinctively Feynriel went to help her. The brother and other hunters helped with the ambush. Whilst Feynriel untied her. Unknown to him a thug with a crossbow was targeting him. The brother noticed and took the arrow instead. When he turned around his brother had bled out on the floor. His older brother would have been the leader. But instead, Feynriel took over. As for the girl. It turned out she a human noble called Amalthea she was returning home after meeting, what would have been her arranged husband. When they were attacked. She defended herself, but with little experience in fighting, it was not for very long. Amalthea was taken back to their camp and they sent word to her family saying they would escort her. They had to wait for a reply, however which could take weeks. So Feynriel showed Amalthea around and they became very close. In fact what you might call to close.

Ketojin laughed to himself at this bit. But I was too young to understand the humour. After which he continued. Eventually, word got back to the family and they sent a reply saying "Thank you for aiding our beloved daughter. We hope she is safe in your care and that she will be escorted back to us soon. Lord and Lady... Something or other" Elves didn't care for titles so that information hardly mattered. Feynriel wanted to escort Amalthea home. Unfortunately, he had to stay behind as future leader. He spent one last night together before she would leave first thing in the morning. Both Amalthea and Feynriel didn't want to leave each other but it was 'duty before one's self' and so no matter what. They had lives that needed fulfilling. At first, they exchanged letters but within 3 months Amalthea stopped writing back. "Why didn't they write back?" I questioned quietly. "Honestly, I don't know. Feynriel always thought that she had married after all and couldn't write to him anymore. He quite often wanted to go find out. But it was always the convoy first he could never leave. So he never knew why. Until you arrived that is..." Nodding with slight understanding, I was his only daughter after all my arrival here would explain a lot of things.

I remained there for many months when summer slowly became autumn. Other convoys arrived for the seasonal meeting. I was sat near a Fire playing with some wicker dolls handcrafted from twigs and my old human clothes, which I had, outgrew already. I was close enough to hear what the leaders were saying. There were many reports on hunting, weddings, deaths, and new life. Then suddenly my ears picked up, I froze as I felt many eyes peering at me. "So Feynriel" one continued, "What do you plan to with the Half-one?" Feynriel was frozen with shock as they all continued to stare awaiting an answer. He turned to face me a yelled: "Thiristel return to the caravan!" Surprised I whimpered "But...I...Why?" His voice now raised full of faked anger "No buts. Now Thiristel!" I suddenly burst into tears for the first time in months. Not since Una left. Even when I was badly bullied by the elven boys for having small pointed ears I never cried. But having father raise his voice to me for the first time. Water could do nothing but flood my eyes. Feynriel's expression softened a little with pain. As I ran off, dropping my dolls into the fire. I fled for the caravan I lay heavily on my bedding. My ears still fully perked up awaiting his answer. Whatever words left his mouth in that moment. Would indeed change my life.

There was a lot of shouting and arguing. But they finally settled down so I could concentrate on my sleep. I was so exhausted from my crying that I just shut down. I dreamt my mother, father and I were all together playing in the woods as the leaves danced and fell from the trees. I hoped I would never wake up. Then I heard a deep booming voice, outside my caravan. "They it is settled?" Someone else sighed but in a stern voice. "Indeed it is." It was definitely Feynriel. The voice boomed again. "Good, you have till the leaves fall. Till the end of the season." Feynriel nodded "Agreed. In the meantime, she shall be taught our ways. We may not have her a home but we owe her a life at least." There was a deep grumble before the leader spoke again. "That I will allow. Consider this conversation closed. I shall leave now." Bowing his head briefly before turning to leave Feynriel does the same.

It was morning and the amber rays of the sun were close upon us. The convoy had got up early so whilst the younger generation slept, the campfires were extinguished. The leather tents and wooden posts were pulled from deep out the ground. The Horses, they were enormous, a special breed to carry heavy loads during long travels. Called a 'Cart' horse. However, when I awoke, it was the sounds of horses snorting and whinnying, its hooves clacking along the muddy trail. Behind the horse, a wooden cart was pulled along, filled with sleeping children tents supplies and even elven relics that dated back centuries. My caravan suddenly stopped so the others could get by, Feynriel was driving. We were approaching a hill and it was our job to make sure every caravan or cart made it over. The whole time it was an awkward silence between my father and me. We had not spoken since last night when he yelled at me.

After a long time watching caravans slowly climb the slope. Feynriel broke the silence.

"Ah, you're up. You look pale; I think you should eat something. There is bread in the-"

I interrupted him. "No thank you I am not hungry! "

However, he continued. "Come on, talk to me. I didn't mean what I said… I just."

I was surprised he wasn't often like this; he kept his emotions in check normally. But this time there was no way to explain it delicately. I turned my head hesitantly, avoiding eye contact but enough for him to see my face. Smiling a little, he thought for a moment before saying briefly. "If I hadn't sent you away, he would've threatened or even killed you."

That last part caught me off guard. So shakily I questioned. "K-kill me. Who would? Why would they want to? "

My voice cracked slightly with a cry. Unable to think of what to do he bends down to my level and attempts to comfort me. Poor Feynriel he wasn't good with children, which wasn't his fault, apparently, his brother was much worse having said and I quote. "Don't worry if we die, it will be short and painless." to a seven-year-old. Very reassuring!

Placing his hands lightly on my shoulders. He whispered. "Cheer up my child, for I will not let them hurt you. Not whilst I still breathe, I promise you that. However, I can't disobey my fellow convoy leaders. "

My eyes opened wide with his words. Shaking my head slowly in response. "I understand but what will happen to me then?"

Smiling slightly that he got my attention. He said. "So in order to keep both you and the clan safe. I will have to find you another place to live. Not now but by the end of next season. "

I suddenly fell silent my face turned into a frown there was another question. No more of a request I needed to ask before I fully accepted it all. "End of season? Okay Feynriel, it is a lot for me to take in but... I hope wherever I end up. That we will keep in touch, whenever you can send me a letter. I will miss the convoy so much. "

I paused for a moment, my voice started to choke. Swallowing the lump in my throat I continued. "I would miss you and Ketojin the most, I always loved his stories. Could you ask if he could write me some down in a book or something before I go?"

Shocked by my request he paused for a moment before smiling again. "Indeed I will. Perhaps when you are older we can meet again. Until that time comes you shall stay with me."

I could do nothing but hug Feynriel tightly and with that, the last cart made it over the hillside. We stayed silent enjoying the moment for a long while… Until my stomach finally betrayed me with a loud growling noise. Feynriel laughed lightly before he stood up reaching out for my hand. "Come on now let's get you something to eat. "

I accepted his hand happily and we walked around the back of the cart and shared a bowl of fruit, nuts and a loaf of bread. I snatched the bread a little too quick then I wanted to admit. But Feynriel just chuckled lightly as I bite eagerly into the seeded bun.

It had been many months since our conversation in the caravan, and things had changed a little. I could fully speak elven; my target practice had improved with bow and arrow. Even Feynriel would spend a lot more time with me. He showed me the spot by the river where he first met my mother. Ketojin wrote me a book. It was quite fun. Now I was dreading to leave, as the end of the season was fast approaching. When the leaves would fall from the trees. I was to leave.

At supper, we all sat at the fire with a freshly cooked hare sizzling away. I was a very hungry child I could eat everything. That evening, however, I was so deep in thought I could hardly touch my plate. Feynriel, Ketojin, and Qwui, our healer was sat opposite the fire and me. Ketojin had little to no table manners; he was called a salad dodger. Feynriel ate with his hands too but never made a mess. Qwui, however, was a vegan and only ate plants and herbs, she was very polite though and ate like a proper lady. So in all fairness, Qwui and Ketojin were complete opposites, but we all got on. Qwui was the only one that noticed something was wrong with me. Calmly she said, "Thiristel are you alright? You hardly touched anything for the past hour." Hearing this I lifted my head up. To having Qwui looking at me sweetly.

Ketojin with food around his mouth and Feynriel looked concerned. "It's unlike you to not eat. Anything on your mind?"I smiled weakly prodding my food with a wooden fork. "I guess so… I mean tomorrow… I won't be here with the clan, my family, and my friends. Even worse I can't come back. Feynriel has not even found me a place to go. So I am stuck… What do I do? " I almost burst into tears all these emotions were hard to keep in. Not bad for a six-year-old. But even still I hardly cried.

Qwui suggested I get some rest for a while. So I left the fire and walked back to my tent. I lay there for hours, forcing my eyes shut. But I would get no rest that night. As the sun rose, above the wooden caravans. I packed my things beforehand. Filling it with what very little I had. Taking my breakfast in a small pouch, I went for a walk. After a while, I sat next to the hillside overlooking the clan. It was too far away, so I could run back if there was any danger. But just enough that the hill was silent. To spark my thoughts, I ended up poking the ground with a stick to create swirling patterns. I hardly noticed what was going on around me until I saw a pair of long fur boots stand in front of me. I looked up, to find Qwui staring at me. "What are you doing?"

I sighed rather than answer her question. So instead she sat next to me and said: "It's much calmer up here isn't it?" Looking down at the convoy. All the elves busily moving around loading the carts, wagons and caravans.

I replied simply but rather quietly "Yeah it is…" Qwui smiled and said. "I used to come up here when I was troubled" I relaxed a little around her. I have no idea why? She was so quiet, yet she always knew what to say. "So why are you up here?" Qwui finished. I looked over to her with a half smile. Sighing lightly. "I'm not ready… to leave I mean. I really like it here, I love the people and the culture. Yet I must be excluded from it and the thing is I don't want to move on." Qwui looked away as if in deep thought responding with a simple 'hm' sound. Suddenly her eyes flashed happily with an idea. Jumping up she said "Here's what we will do then. You may be a Half-elf. But you are still an 'Elf' so we will throw a coming of age festival!" I just stared at her and questioned lightly "A coming of age festival?" Qwui smiling more than usual. "Yes indeed. Basically, it's like a human birthday. Except when an elf reaches a certain age they get to choose their first marking. To wish them luck as they grow older. Then after there are food drink and dancing." I looked down to slowly process it. Doesn't sound too bad for a final night and could be fun. So why not? After contemplating this decision I said "Alright then. What do I need to do?" the look that went onto Qwui's face was unlike none I'd seen. So energetic, so happy. I smiled. Before Qwui began to ramble. "To do?... Right.. Um well, we need the clothing, but I can do that. We'll also need the food… tent… music…" She squeezed me tightly before she went to plan things. Tonight would be interesting. I would become an 'Elf'.

Characters So far-

Lord & Lady Montgomery- Grandparents, not much is known other than their wealth.

Amalthea- A human noble, who was secretly a mage. Thiristels's mother.

Una- Personal carer and maid. Very kind and caring.

Bodyguard- Severely sarcastic, But follows the rule to the last detail.

Feynriel- An Elven mage. The leader of the convoy. Also Thiristel's father.

Ketojin- Clans elder/ Storyteller. Loves his drink and meat. Very loud.

Qwui- An Elven clan healer. Is a vegan. Very quiet, Intelligent, well mannered.


End file.
